The Dishwasher Incident
by Gipdac
Summary: Oneshot. The Chipmunks are based on their movie versions.


**The Dishwasher Incident**

Note: I wrote this a while back, and, having a blonde moment, I forgot where I'd stored it on my laptop. I came across it a few days ago, and have decided to publish it. Oh, and the Chipmunks are based on their new movie versions in this, not the TV Show versions.

And when I touch you

I feel happy inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

-The Beatles, I Want To Be Hold Your Hand

Alvin sang "Don'tcha" in the dishwasher as he lathered himself with shampoo. Dave had gone with Claire on their soon-to-be what seemed like their 100th date. They had been dating for a whole year now, and Alvin was glad Claire was able to get Dave out of the house. With Dave gone, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me..."

Suddenly, the door of the dishwasher popped open, and Alvin saw Simon staring at him. Simon had used a spatula to push open and prop the door.

"Alvin, you know you're not supposed to be in there. If Dave comes home and catches you, we'll both be in trouble."

"Why will you be in trouble?"

Because I'm the one who's in charge while he's gone."

"Why are you in charge? You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually, I am. I'm the oldest."

"No you're not...I am! By five minutes!"

"...Fine. But, I'm the mature one, and Dave trusts me to be in charge. Now come on...And don't shake on me; I don't like getting wet."

Alvin grinned.

"You don't like getting wet, huh?"

What are you talking abou-"

Simon was cut off mid-sentence as Alvin grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dishwasher. Simon cried out in anger as he was dry one second and soaking wet the next. He grabbed Alvin and was about to shake him, when he stopped. He stared at Alvin, puzzled by what he saw. Alvin's shampoo and matted-down fur showed his true, curved form under all the fur. Simon slowly moved his eyes down from Alvin's head to his waist, and then down all the way to his crotch and legs. He himself was surprised, because he was staring at his own brother, and he had never been more turned on in his whole life. Alvin blushed as Simon stared at him.

"Um...Simon? Are you okay?"

Then, to his suprise, Simon pulled off his soaking-wet sweater and tossed it outside the dishwasher. They were now both naked in the shower together. Alvin was about to say something when Simon suddenly jumped out and sat his glasses on the kitchen counter, and then jumped back in. Alvin instantly forgot what he was going to say when he saw Simon. He had never realized how sexy Simon looked without his glasses until now. He was about to speak up again when Simon did first.

"What? I needed a shower anyway."

Alvin sighed sadly. He'd wanted to say something else to Simon, like how sexy he thought he looked. Then, he realized what he'd been thinking, and shook it out of his head. What was he doing, thinking his brother was sexy? That was wrong. But...He still couldn't help it. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he thought Simon was sexy. But how could he ever tell him without Simon thinking he was a sick freak and never speaking to him again. SIMON I THINK YOU'RE SEXY. That was all he had to say. But...He just couldn't. He knew Simon would never forgive him.

Simon stared at Alvin, and felt his member tremble. He wanted him so badly. He wanted to get on top of him and make love to him right then and there in the dishwasher. Who cared if Dave came home and caught them? Nothing else other than being with Alvin seemed to matter at that moment. But, he knew Alvin didn't love him. He loved him as a brother, but not as a lover. Besides, he was his brother. Even if they were in love, it was wrong. Love wasn't meant to be between brothers; it was sick, wrong, and perverted. He sighed, and continued showering. Alvin did the same thing. They both finished showering, and got out. They both grabbed towels and dried off with them, and got sweaters out. Simon was about to put his on when Alvin knocked it out of his hands and jumped on top of him, pinning him to the counter.

"Alvin, what are you doing?"

"...I'm sorry Simon, but there's something I need to do."

Simon was about to ask what it was when Alvin pressed his lips against his. Simon blushed, but then let out all that he had wanted to, and returned the kiss. They rubbed their arms all over each other, and Simon moaned as Alvin licked his neck, and then slid his tongue down to his waist. He licked around it for a few seconds, and then moved it lower...Until he reached Simon's erect member. He licked his tongue up and down it, and finally engulfed it in his mouth. Simon shuddered in ecstasy as Alvin began to bob his head up and down on it, and put both of his hands on each side of Alvin's head, indicating for him to do it faster. Alvin eagerly did as he wanted, making Simon moan even louder. Alvin continued sucking him until Simon came in his mouth. Alvin swallowed it all and looked up at Simon, grinning.

"...You taste nice."

Simon grinned.

"I wonder how you taste, Alvin..."

Alvin grinned even wider, and laid down on his back, his erect member pointing upwards. Simon crawled over and rubbed his hands on Alvin's chest, making him moan, and then he slowly licked his tongue down Alvin's member. Alvin shuddered in pure ecstasy as Simon began to lick up and down all over his member, giving him extreme pleasure. Then, Simon engulged Alvin's member in his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down. He hadn't bobbed his head up and down ten times before Alvin came in his mouth. Simon swallowed it all, and crawled up on top of Alvin. They pushed their tongues into each others' mouths as they made out and rubbed their hands down each others' bodies, feeling every bit of them.

They finally finished kissing because they were both almost out of oxygen. They breathed loudly, and after about a minute, they were both fine again. They both looked at each other, and grins spread across their faces. They wrapped their arms around each other and laid down up against each other. They both sighed contently, and just laid there for about ten minutes. Then, Simon leaned his head up against Alvin's ear and whispered to him.

"...I want to be inside of you, Alvin..."

Alvin grinned and got on all four legs, his butt pointed towards Simon. Simon grinned in return and positioned himself, ready whenever Alvin was. He stared at Alvin, and Alvin grinned and nodded. Simon gently slid his member into Alvin, making him flinch in both pain and pleasure. Simon immediately got worried and was about to stop, but Alvin begged for him to keep going. Simon was still a little worried, but did as Alvin said, and pushed himself back in. Alvin moaned in ecstasy, and Simon began to increase his force and rhythm, and they both started moaning loudly. Simon rammed into Alvin a final time, and finally came. He fell on top of Alvin, bringing them both down.

They both laid there for a few minutes, and then Alvin whispered into Simon's ear. Simon got on all fours just like Alvin had, and then Alvin pushed himself into Simon. Simon almost cried out in pain at Alvin pushed his member into him. Alvin was a lot bigger than he looked, and Simon hadn't been prepared for him. He hoped Alvin hadn't noticed; he didn't want to worry his brother. Alvin kept on fucking Simon, who had by now gotten used to it, and less than a minute later he came in him. Alvin pulled himself out of Simon, and almost fell off the counter when Simon grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back up. Alvin leaned forward up against Simon, who rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, holding his older brother.

Alvin yawned, and looked up at Simon.

"We need to get cleaned up before Dave and Theodore get home..."

"I know, Alvin. Come on...Let's get another shower."

Too tired to move, Alvin let Simon move them both toward the dishwasher. He stopped halfway, got two towels and a red sweater and blue sweater, and then lifted both himself and Alvin inside the dishwasher. When inside, Simon sat down, and leaned Alvin against him. Even though Simon was younger than Alvin, he was always the strongest and most mature. Alvin, on the other hand, acted like a little kid, and ever since they were little, Simon had always taken care of both Alvin and Theodore. And now, Alvin was so tired that he literally needed Simon to move him. Simon shampooed and washed Alvin's fur, cleaning off all evidence of their fun, and finally rinsed him off. He then quickly washed and rinsed himself, and helped Alvin out onto the counter. He dried him off, and then dried himself off, and then helped Alvin put his sweater on. After he finished with Alvin, he put on his own sweater. Alvin looked up at him, half asleep. Simon smiled at him and gently placed a small kiss on his lips. He carried Alvin over to his bed, and tucked him in. Alvin smiled at Simon, who laid down in the bed next to him. Simon returned the smile.

"I love you so much, Simon."

"I love you too, Alvin."

"Are we ever going to tell anyone?"

Simon sighed.

"I don't know, Alvin...I don't think they'd understand."

"But, we love each other..."

"Unfortunately, I don't think that matters to them, Alvin."

"...Whatever happens, I'll always love you, Simon."

"I'll always love you too, Alvin."

They both closed their eyes, and almost immediately were both asleep, dreaming only about each other...

END


End file.
